Im Angesicht des Todes
by LordSalvador
Summary: Voldemort ist besiegt, doch Harry hat zu viel verloren. Also schreibt Harry einen Abschiedsbrief an seine beiden besten Freunde. Oneshot, AU. Warnung: CharakterDeath!


"Bis vor wenigen Stunden dachte ich, ich hätte alle Seiten des Todes erlebt und doch sitze ich nun hier und schreibe diesen Brief. Was das bedeutet? Das er mich überrascht hat, ein weiteres Mal, doch so stark, dass er mich dieses Mal sogar besiegen konnte." Harrys Abschiedsbrief an seine beiden besten Freunde.

Mir gehört nichts außer der Idee! Alle Charaktere gehören JK Rowling!

Im Angesicht des Todes

Lieber Ron, liebe Hermine,

auf unserer Jagd nach Voldemort habe ich vieles kennen gelernt. Ich habe Freunde und Familie wie euch gefunden, habe mir Feinde wie Draco geschaffen und vor allem habe ich die größte Kraft gelernt, die mich schon vor Jahren beschützt hat: Liebe. Und doch hat sich nichts von dem am meisten in meine Gedanken eingebrannt. Denn das war der Tod.

Ständig wurde ich, und nicht nur ich, mit dem Tod konfrontiert. Ich habe während meines kurzen Lebens viele Facetten des Todes kennen gelernt, und selbst wenn manche erträglicher waren als andere waren sie alle schrecklich. Ich habe gelernt, mich mit dem Tod zu arrangieren, aber nur, weil ich keine Wahl hatte.

Das erste Gesicht des Todes, das ich früh kennen lernen musste, war der kurze, schmerzlose Tod. Ein Tod, der selbst ein letztes Aufbäumen und Zucken unterdrückte, eine grausame und gleichzeitig doch so schmerzlose Art zu sterben, dass es eigentlich ein Widerspruch ist. Der Avada Kedavra. Zwei Worte und ein einfacher, grüner Blitz und alles ist vorbei. Wie viele Leute wir durch diesen Fluch haben sterben sehen, weiß ich nicht. Ich bin mir nur sicher, dass es viele waren, hunderte, vielleicht sogar tausende. Viele dachten, es sei die größte Stärke Voldemorts, aber ich glaubte immer an das Gegenteil, denn der Fluch zeigte auch seine Ignoranz und Unwissenheit. Für ihn war der Avada Kedavra das Grausamste, das er sich vorstellen konnte, denn es brachte den unvermeidbaren Tod, vor dem er immer Angst gehabt hatte. Und doch habe ich während unserer und meiner Jagd auf Voldemort viele Arten des Todes gesehen, die viel grausamer waren als ein kurzer, grüner Blitz.

Eine dieser Arten ist gewiss ein Fluch, der sich langsam durch deinen Körper arbeitet, um dich von innen heraus vernichten zu können. Ein Fluch, der dich immer schwächer werden lässt, ein Fluch, der dir vor Augen führt, wie sterblich du bist und der dich erst Wochen oder sogar Monate von innen zerstört und quält, bis er dich schließlich endlich von deinem Leiden erlöst. Eine Art Fluch, von der auch Professor Dumbledore getötet wurde. Meiner Meinung nach eine viel grausamere Art zu sterben als ein grüner Lichtblitz, aber wie schon erwähnt: Voldemort konnte dies nicht einsehen und vielleicht hat er auch deshalb verloren.

Doch es gibt auch noch eine weitere Art zu sterben, meiner Meinung nach sogar die schlimmste. Es ist die Art von Tod, die Voldemort niemals verstanden hat, denn es ist eine Art des Sterbens, bei der kein Fluch dich zerstört oder grüner Lichtblitz dich tötet. Es ist der Vorgang, in seinem Inneren zu sterben, bis nichts mehr von dir übrig bleibt. Es fängt damit an, das du dich innerlich stumpf fühlst, ein Gefühl, von dem du weißt, dass es nie wieder weggehen wird. Doch der Schmerz über den Verlust eines anderen Menschens breitet sich in dir aus, unerbittlich wie ein Gift, das durch sein Blut fließt. Irgendwann erreicht es dann dein Herz und dann ist es zu spät, denn du bist innerlich tot und willst auch äußerlich sterben. Es ist das Gefühl, wenn Voldemort mit seinem letzten Atemzug deine große Liebe und zukünftige Frau, deine Seelenverwandte tötet.

Ich habe auf meiner Reise viele Menschen sterben sehen. Ich habe Fremde sterben sehen, Menschen, die man nie vorher gesehen hat. Und trotzdem schmerzt ihr Tod ein wenig, denn sie sind in meinem Krieg gestorben, für mich gestorben, auch wenn sie es vielleicht nicht wollten. Es schockiert dich ein wenig, doch nach einigen Tagen hast du es wieder verdrängt, denn du siehst mehr Menschen sterben als du dir Gesichter merken kannst. Sie verschwimmen alle zu seiner großen Masse und geraten für dich in Vergessenheit, weil du kämpfen musst um selbst nicht zu ihnen zu gehören.

Ähnlich ist es mit Menschen, die man wenig kennt. Auch von ihnen sieht man einige sterben. Klassenkameraden wie Dean oder Seamus, mit denen man nur eher selten ein Wort gewechselt hat. Oder auch nur Menschen, denen man hin und wieder mal auf den Gängen begegnet ist. Ihre Tode schmerzen alle kurz, doch die Erinnerungen an sie sind nicht stark genug, damit du ewig an sie denken kannst. Nach einigen Tagen verschwinden sie wieder im Hinterkopf und kommen erst wieder zum Vorschein, wenn dich jemand nach ihnen fragt oder du einen Freund oder ein Familienmitglied von ihnen sterben siehst.

Doch leider sind nicht nur uns unbekannte Personen in diesem Krieg gestorben. Es sind Voldemort Menschen zum Opfer gefallen, die man stets als seine Freunde gesehen hat. Menschen, die loyal zu einem gehalten haben, selbst als sie gegen das Böse selbst kämpfen mussten. Zum Beispiel war Neville einer dieser Menschen, der mir stets vertraut hat. Er hat stark gekämpft und ich kanneuch das versichern, weil er Seite an Seite mit mir gekämpft hat, als er starb. Ich habe euch das nie erzählt, denn auch wenn ich es nie zugegeben habe hat sein Tod mich sehr getroffen. Ich habe so viele Erinnerungen an ihn, wie er uns im ersten Schuljahr aufhalten will oder im fünften Schuljahr begeistert bei der DA mitmacht. Und die schlimmsten Erinnerungen sind die, in denen er mir sein vollstes Vertrauen mitteilt oder mir das Foto seiner neuen Freundin zeigt. Wäre ich noch dazu fähig, würde es mir Tränen in die Augen treiben, doch diese sind schon seit Jahren vollkommen trocken. Zuviel haben sie gesehen, das nicht für das menschliche Auge bestimmt ist.

Noch schlimmer als der Tod eines guten Freundes ist der Tod eines Verwandten oder einer Vaterfigur sowie einem Mentor. Jemand, der immer für mich da war, sich meine Probleme angehört hat, wenn ich es brauchte, jemand, der sich um mich gekümmert und für mich gekämpft hat und mir Fragen beantworten konnte, die selbst das schlauste Buch der Welt nicht kannte. Wie ihr wisst war Sirius Tod die Hölle für mich und auch Remus Tod war schrecklich. Beide waren in den letzten Jahren vor ihrem jeweiligen Tod zu Vaterfiguren für mich geworden, wenn auch auf unterschiedliche Weisen. Sirius war mehr der Kumpeltyp, mit dem man immer reden konnte und Remus war mehr der distanzierte Typ von Mensch, bei dem man trotzdem wusste, das er für einen durchs Feuer laufen würde. An beide habe ich so zahlreiche Erinnerungen, doch ich musste sie verdrängen, in den hintersten Teil meines Gedächtnisses, damit sie mich nicht übermannen konnten. Jede Unachtsamkeit hätte meinen Tod bedeuten können und dann wären sie umsonst gestorben.

Doch nicht nur der Tod von Freunden und Vorbildern, sondern sogar der Tod eines Feindes trifft einen härter als man es zunächst denkt. Vor allem der Tod von Draco war eine grausame Nachricht. Getötet von seinem eigenen Vater, weil er nicht gehorchen und der dunklen Seite dienen wollte. Das am meisten schockierende daran war, dass auch Draco mir auf seine Weise fehlte. Wer sollte mich provozieren, wenn er nicht mehr da war? Wer sollte mich ärgern und mir einen weiteren Grund zum kämpfen geben? Er hatte eine Lücke in meinem Leben hinterlassen, die fast so groß war wie die von Neville und dies war eine wichtige Lektion, die ich über den Tod gelernt habe. Er ist immer grausam, selbst wenn es deine Feinde trifft. Unterschätze ihn niemals.

Ich denke nicht, dass viele dem Tod ins Auge geblickt haben und davon noch erzählen können. Der Tod ist normalerweise endgültig und ich bin vielleicht der einzige, der den Anblick mit dem Tod jemals überleben konnte, und das sogar zwei Mal. Es war etwas, um das mich Voldemort wahrscheinlich beneiden würde, wenn er noch leben würde, und das macht es für mich umso wertvoller. Denn ich weiß, der Tod ist unaufhaltsam und er wird auch mich holen.

Bis vor wenigen Stunden dachte ich, ich hätte alle Seiten des Todes erlebt und doch sitze ich nun hier und schreibe diesen Brief. Was das bedeutet? Das er mich überrascht hat, ein weiteres Mal, doch so stark, dass er mich dieses Mal sogar besiegen konnte. Wie gesagt, er wird auch mich holen und wenn ihr diesen Brief lest wird es wahrscheinlich sogar schon passiert sein. Dem Tod kann niemand entkommen und da ich diesen Brief schreibe, ist es mir auch bewusst und sogar beinahe gleichgültig. Denn in wenigen Minuten wird der Tod mich endlich in seinen Fängen halten, so wie er es schon vor Jahren geplant hatte. Doch wenn es den Schmerz von mir nimmt, den ich momentan zu fühlen nicht imstande bin, dann bin ich zufrieden und sehe den Tod als Geschenk, der mir meinen letzten Wunsch erfüllt.

Ich denke, ihr wisst, von welcher Art des Todes ich spreche, die mich so überwältigt hat. Ich habe sie eben schon beschrieben, als die grausamste Art zu sterben, so wie ich es in diesem Moment tue. Und obwohl ihr wisst, wovon ich spreche, werdet ihr nicht verstehen können, was ich fühle und ich wünsche euch, dass ihr es auch niemals erfahren werdet.

Es ist das schlimmste Gefühl, das es gibt. Es ist schlimmer als jeder Crucio, jeder Schmerz, der den Körper durchzuckt, und das um ein unvorstellbar großes Vielfaches. Es ist die pure Folter und ich kann sie nicht länger ertragen, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Es fühlt sich an, als hätte mir jemand das schlagende Herz aus der Brust gerissen. Und doch fühlt es sich nicht so an, denn mein Körper ist momentan zu taub, irgendetwas zu fühlen. Es ist ein schreckliches Gefühl, das kann ich euch versichern.

Ein Teil meiner selbst ist an diesem Nachmittag gestorben, ein Teil meines Herzens ist tot und es wird nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis auch der Rest meines Körpers den Kampf gegen die Verzweiflung aufgibt und sich den Schmerzen hingibt. Doch so weit will ich es nicht kommen lassen.

Ginny ist tot und mit ihr sterbe auch ich. Sie war der einzige Stern an meinem dunklen Himmel des Krieges, die Hoffnung, die stets meinen nächsten Atemzug versicherte. Doch nun ist dieser Stern erloschen und mit ihr erlischt auch die Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft. Voldemort ist tot und doch habe ich verloren. Niemals werde ich mich vom Gefühl der Schuld reinwaschen können und deshalb gibt es nur einen einzigen Ausweg für mich.

Ich muss das letzte Abenteuer des Menschen bestreiten, alleine, und niemand kann mir dabei helfen. Nur Ginny hätte dies gekonnt, doch sie kann mir nicht mehr helfen und deshalb muss ich es alleine tun, ehe ich nicht mehr imstande dazu bin. Ich hoffe, es wird mich wieder zu Ginny führen, doch ich bezweifele es stark. An diesem Tag habe ich wirklich alles verloren.

Bitte verzeiht mir.

In aller Liebe, zu der ich noch fähig bin.

Euer Harry

_Als er die Feder zur Seite legte und auf das Pergament sah, standen die ersten Tränen seit Jahren in seinen Augen und er wollte sie nicht zurückhalten. Sie verließen seine Augen und fielen auf den staubigen Boden und weitere folgten in schneller Abfolge ihrem Beispiel. Ein letztes Mal ging er zu Ginny, deren Leiche auf dem großen Bett neben ihm lag und betrachtete sie wie einen Schatz. Doch ihre Augen waren dumpf und ihre Lippen bleich. Sie hatte kein Leben mehr in sich und damit auch Harry nicht mehr. Mit letzter Verzweiflung nahm er seinen Zauberstab in seine rechte Hand und zielte auf seine Brust. Das letzte was er in seinem viel zu kurzen Leben sah war Ginnys Gesicht, umrahmt von einem grünen Blitz. Den dumpfen Aufprall seines Körpers auf den kalten Holzboden und den lauten Knall, als jemand die Tür aufriss, bekam er gar nicht mehr mit, denn er war schon lange fort._

HPHPHP

Ein Review wäre wahnsinnig toll! :)_  
_


End file.
